


Oops

by lannisterofslytherin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, modern domestic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/pseuds/lannisterofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the 100secretsantas but I heavily edited it from the one sent in because I was on a contiki tour and had to write it on a phone notepad so editing as a whole was quite difficult.</p><p>I've never written F/F before but I think this turned out okay, let me know!</p><p>My tumblr is bellarkemeetsagain.tumblr.com if you want to follow!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 100secretsantas but I heavily edited it from the one sent in because I was on a contiki tour and had to write it on a phone notepad so editing as a whole was quite difficult.
> 
> I've never written F/F before but I think this turned out okay, let me know!
> 
> My tumblr is bellarkemeetsagain.tumblr.com if you want to follow!

Octavia had been adamant that she was going to have Raven Reyes. It wasn’t just a random phase she was going through or a passing crush, Octavia was going to marry Raven and she had known it since the first moment they met.

It was in college during a bludge class that Octavia and evidently Raven had chosen, otherwise known as survival class for an apocalyptic world. She had gone into class on the first day not knowing exactly what to expect, I mean it was a survival class, who actually enrols in a survival class, only to see about 10 people ranging in ages. 

It was the latina girl at the front heckling the lecturer that really got her attention though. Bellamy has always criticised and said she has a type, the looks like they can kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll. People that are generally too old for her and make him want to have a heart attack and while Octavia would like to try and deny it, her past exes spoke for themselves, Lincoln, Atom, Indra, all people that Bellamy swears gave him premature grey hair.

The fact that Raven and Octavia became very close friends, very quickly did nothing to help her developing crush, especially after Octavia helped Raven through the Finn situation. Why anyone would cheat on Raven, Octavia would never understand but the memory of the black eye Finn sustained for a week after Raven discovered she was being cheated on always brought her joy. 

Octavia was brought back to the present when she heard Raven mumble.  
“What it would be like to know what is going on in your head.”

Standing in front of the fry pan in Octavias kitchen was Raven. Raven, who always brought Octavia back to the present when her thoughts were scattered and she wasn’t thinking straight. Who was cooking breakfast for her in the kitchen. Who always took care of her. Who Octavia would protect with her life if it ever came to it. 

“Yeah?” She answers, wrapping her arms around Ravens waist before dropping a kiss on her exposed shoulder. 

“You have to hurry and get ready to meet your brother for lunch,” she answered smiling.

Octavia laughs, “Well maybe if someone wasn’t so demanding this morning I would have had a little more time.”

A smirk appears on her face before she replied,“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it little Blake, I know you did.”

Walking away she calls out, “I’m going to have a shower. Clarke and I are going to the beach later so eat your food quick. You know how Bellamy gets when you are late. Plus then you could always join me.”

Its moments like this that Octavia thanks the universe that Raven exists and reminds herself of how lucky she is.

A sudden knock at the door distracts her from her thoughts but it’s not until she answers that she is hit with a dose of reality.  
“Bell, what are you doing here?” Octavia asks nervously.

It wasn’t that she was ashamed of Raven, she’d tell Bellamy in a heartbeat if it wasn’t so new. They’d decided to keep it to themselves just for a little bit because they were worried that once all their friends knew something would go wrong.

Bellamy being Bellamy walked straight passed Octavia and headed to the couch, picking up the remote, “I had a feeling you’d be running late but rather than wait at the restaurant by myself I thought I’d catch up on some netflix at yours,” he stated.

It was at that moment that Raven walked into the living area, hair dripping wet, a white towel wrapped around her body and began to complain about how Octavia had given her hickeys in places that couldn’t be hidden in the bikini she was wearing today and that Clarke would tease her until she explained.

Octavia recognised the exact moment Bellamy understood what was happening, the tell tale signs of the widening eyes and blush spreading across his freckles making it very clear. Raven noticed him as he cleared his throat awkwardly and turned quickly to look at Octavia who had begun to laugh.

When she saw Bellamy incredulous stare, with a grin she said, “At least she’s my age this time?”

~  
The End


End file.
